1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for collecting, testing and transporting liquid biological specimens of bodily fluids, such as urine, and more particularly, to a collection system that includes a collection body for collecting a liquid sample and a test strip cassette coupled to a lid over the collection body, wherein the test strip cassette is in fluid communication with the collection body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Testing of bodily fluid specimens, such as urine, has become well-known in today's society. Test strips are generally used. Unfortunately, such testing frequently exposes the tester to contact with the bodily fluid. Compounding this problem, there is often a need, as in hospital emergency rooms or the like, to carry out testing of bodily fluids quickly, thus increasing the likelihood of exposure of the tester.
Many attempts have been made to provide collection apparatuses and systems that limit exposure of the tester to the liquid sample. Unfortunately, many of the proposed systems are complicated and require training, often extensive, of testing personnel to precisely carry out the procedures.
Additionally, with many of the prior art devices, the test strips are placed into the original urine sample thereby potentially contaminating the sample with reagents and bio-burdens from the test strips. Thus, the original sample may not be retested thereby preventing confirmation testing.
Thus, there is a need for a device to collect liquid samples, particularly urine specimens, and perform rapid testing (drugs of abuse, DOA, or DAU) in a one-step process without the tester being exposed to the urine sample. Preferably, such a device would be inexpensive and have the flexibility to alter the tests being run. Such a device would allow incorporation of an adulteration strip and temperature sensing strip. The test strips within the cartridge housing should be capable of being scanned and photographed for analysis, if needed. Preferably, the collected sample remains pristine and allows for confirmation testing even after providing a sample to the test strips.